<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En busca del destino by Multishipper22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790604">En busca del destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22'>Multishipper22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soy Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jico, Post SL3, Yamdro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras meses estudiando en el Art One,Yam decide dejar la academia para realizar un viaje para descubrirse a si misma y saber que es lo que realmente quiere para su vida. No se imagina que no es la única con estos planes ya que Pedro también decide tomarse un descanso para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Durante este viaje,ambos se reencuentran y empiezan a formar un lazo de amistad que poco a poco va convirtiendose en algo más...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yam Sanchez/Pedro Arias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fingiendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado varios meses desde la graduación y más desde el cumpleaños número 18 de Luna y la vida de los chicos del Roller parecia ser muy feliz. Todos eran felices...excepto Yam.</p><p> </p><p>Cada día la rubia tenia que mostrar una sonrisa falsa y fingir que tenia todo lo que siempre había soñado. No era más que una gran mentira. Se había autoconvencido de que la academia "Art One" era lo que quería y durante un buen tiempo se lo creyo. Hasta que empezaron las clases allí. Con tan solo un par de días llenos de clases sobre actuación,canto y baile,comprendio que eso no era lo suyo. Adoraba cantar y bailar,pero ese nunca había sido su sueño. No era a lo que queria dedicarse.</p><p>Jim,por el contrario,se sentía como pez en el agua. Su felicidad era genuina y no dudaba a la hora de demostrarlo. Ella ignoraba como se sentía su amiga y crei que era igual de feliz. Nada más lejos de la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>-Saque la nota más alta en mi clase de baile.-presumio la pelirroja a sus amigas con las cuales se había reunido en el Jam &amp; Roller.-El profesor dice que soy su mejor alumna.</p><p> </p><p>-Que padre.-sonrio Luna al oir eso.-Te lo super mereces,Jim.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y vos,Yam?-pregunto Delfi.-¿Ya sacaste alguna nota asi?</p><p> </p><p>-Solo un par de veces.-respondio la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Solo un par de veces?-Jim miro a su amiga sin asombrarse mucho por su modestia.-Vives sacando notas altas en clase de canto. Eres de las mejores voces de la academia.</p><p> </p><p>-De las mejores voces del mundo diria yo.-dijo Nina,lo cual hizo sentir a Yam un tanto incomoda.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,bueno,creo que voy a ir a patinar un poco. Necesito despejar la mente.-Yam se levanto de su silla.-Nos vemos.</p><p> </p><p>Bajo la mirada curiosa de sus amigas,Yam se dirigio hacia el sitio de los lockers para buscar sus patines y ponerselos. Luego de eso,se fue directamente a la pista y sonrio al ver que allí se encontraba Ramiro patinando como siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Si bien su relación con él no había funcionado para nada,aún eran grandes amigos.Ella aún se sentia algo culpable por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. No solo lo había usado como via de escape a ciertos sentimientos que había llegado a sentir por Jim sino que también había resultado ser una pesima novia que no lo había apoyado para nada y que le había reprochado por haber seguido sus sueños. </p><p>Afortunadamente,ella había entrado en razón y le había pedido disculpas. Ahora él era libre para poder enamorarse de alguien que realmente pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos como ella no pudo.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto la vio,Ramiro se acerco a ella.</p><p>-Hola,¿otra vez con problemas?</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que te hace pensar que tengo problemas?-se cruzo de brazos y lo miro.</p><p> </p><p>-Porque te conozco y se que últimamente solo vienes a patinar cuando tienes problemas o algo te atormenta.-le respondio.-Asi cuando estabas nerviosa por esa prueba tuya en tu academia...¿o me equivoco?</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno...si.-suspiro pensando que era inútil negarlo.-Hay algo que me atormenta...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que es? Digo,si me queres contar...</p><p> </p><p>-No se si la academia "Art One" es para mi.-confeso ella.-Al principio creia que era lo que queria,que era mi sueño,pero...ahora que estoy ahi,no estoy tan segura de eso. No quiero dedicarme a ser actriz o cantante...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y a quieres dedicarte,entonces?-la miro extrañado.</p><p> </p><p>-Ese es el problema...no lo sé.No se que es lo que quiero hacer,Ramiro. Y me siento mal porque Jim esta tan feliz y cree que yo estoy igual que ella y no es asi.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,no soy experto en dar consejos pero creo que deberias decirselo a Jim.-Ella lo miro insegura.-Sé que piensas que eso la lástimara,pero creo que la va a lástimar más que no le cuentes lo que te pasa. Estoy seguro que lo va a entender y no le molestara si decides salirte de ahi. Si es tu amiga,ella lo va aceptar con tal de verte feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche,Yam penso en las palabras de Ramiro. Es cierto,temia lástimar a Jim. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con que ambas estuvieran allí que ahora le daba cosa tener que destruir sus ilusiones. Pero Ramiro tenia razón. Seria peor si le ocultara su infelicidad y siguiera viviendo esa mentira. Decidio que al día siguiente hablaría con Jim y le contaría lo que le estaba pasando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decisiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yam se encontraba caminando hacia casa de Jim mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle. Había estado toda la noche despierta pensando en lo que haría y había llegado a una decisión. Dejaría el "Art One". No podia seguir fingiendo que queria estar ahi cuando era todo lo contrario y luego de hablarlo con sus papás había llegado a otra decisión. Se tomaría un tiempo para si misma lejos de todo. Se iria por un tiempo a Nueva York en donde su prima la recibiria con los brazos abiertos. Sentia que eso era lo mejor que podia hacer por el momento.</p><p> </p><p>Justo cuando estaba por llegar a casa de la pelirroja,la vio salir de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim...-se acerco a ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Ah,hola Yam.-la saludo con una alegre sonrisa.-Justo iba a ir a buscarte.</p><p> </p><p>-Ah...bueno,yo vine a verte porque tenemos que hablar.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Por qué?¿Paso algo?-le pregunto Jim mirandola con preocupación. </p><p> </p><p>-No,no paso nada malo.-le respondió tranquilizandola.-Es solo que tengo que hablar con vos.</p><p> </p><p>Jim se asusto un poco. Si Yam quería hablar con ella seriamente,entonces si había pasado algo malo. La pelirroja empezo a preguntarse si le había pasado algo malo a alguno de sus amigos. Ella esperaba que no.</p><p> </p><p>-Ok. Entonces vamos al roller y hablamos allí.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Media hora después,ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería con un par de licuados junto a ellas. Yam ya había hablado todo lo que tenia que hablar y Jim estaba tratando de asimilar la noticia.</p><p> </p><p>Aquello no había sido lo que esperaba. Se había imaginado de todo,menos esto. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría un día en el que tendria que separarse de su mejor amiga. Le dolia,si,pero la entendia. Si el "Art One" no era su lugar,entonces no tendria sentido que siguiera allí. </p><p> </p><p>-Siento no habertelo dicho antes,pero me daba miedo tu reacción.-dijo Yam.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta bien. No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Es solo que saber que no estudiaremos más juntas me duele.-suspiro Jim.</p><p> </p><p>-A mi también.Estuvimos juntas casi toda la vida. Es extraño tener que tomar caminos separados...</p><p> </p><p>-Si,pero lo importante es lo que quieras hacer tu y si irte por un tiempo es lo que necesitas para descubrir cual es tu verdadera vocación,te apoyare.</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias.-Ambas se levantaron de sus sillas y se dieron un gran abrazo.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche,en el nuevo departamento donde se hospedaban Pedro y Simón,se realizaba una videollamada con una charla no tan diferente a la del par de amigas.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Nico desde la pantalla de la computadora.-Podrías arrepentirte luego. Creeme lo que te digo.</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy totalmente seguro.-respondió Pedro con total seguridad.-Además,lo mio va a ser por un tiempo nada más. Por el momento,necesito alejarme de todo.</p><p> </p><p>-Si y lo que te paso a ti con Ada era inevitable,Nico.-agregó Simón.-Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de irte detrás de ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo sé,lo sé.-suspiro el rubio.-Al menos ya aprendí la lección y cuando Pedro este listo para regresar,yo regreso con él.</p><p> </p><p>-Mientras tanto anda preparando el departamento para recibirme.-sonrió el castaño de ojos verdosos.</p><p> </p><p>-Y prepara un kilo de helado también que lo va a necesitar.-bromeó el mexicano.</p><p> </p><p>Tras su ruptura con Delfi,Pedro había quedado destruido. No sabía que había hecho mal para que Delfi ya no sintiera nada por él. Ahora no tenia ganas de ganas de nada y menos con el fracaso del intento del resurgimiento de la Roller Band. Ya no sabía que hacer y todo lo lástimaba. Simón,al ver a Pedro en ese estado,sugirio que podria usar su parte del dinero que ganaron con la participación que Matteo les dio en su disco para irse a Nueva York por un tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Pedro al principio lo dudo,pero al enterarse de que la relación de Nico y Ada estaba terminada,empezo a pensar que ese podria ser una buena oportunidad para volver a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo y animarlo un poco. Asi se distraeria y se olvidaría de sus problemas.Termino aceptando la propuesta y Nico accedio a recibirlo en su departamento. </p><p> </p><p>-Ah,de eso tengo de sobra.-rio Nico.</p><p> </p><p>-Me imagino.-rio Pedro.-Bueno,sera mejor que vaya a terminar de hacer las valijas y buscar los papeles para viajar.</p><p> </p><p>-Si y yo tengo que ordenar un poco por aca.Nos vemos mañana.-dijo el rubio para luego finalizar la llamada.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Quieres que te ayude hacer las maletas?-le pregunto Simón a su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>-Claro.-accedio el otro.-Un poco de ayuda no me vendria mal.</p><p> </p><p>Y se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormia Pedro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Viaje y llegada a Nueva York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras despedirse de Jim y las demás,Yam se apresuro a subir al avión. Buscó su asiento,acomodo sus valijas y se sento en su asiento.</p><p>-¿Yam?-una voz familiar le llamo la atención y ella pudo ver a Pedro acercandose a ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Pedro...-lo miro sorprendida.-No sabia que ibas a viajar...</p><p> </p><p>-Lo mismo digo...-le sonrio.-Y para más casualidad,me siento a tu lado.</p><p> </p><p>El castaño acomodo sus propias valijas y tomó asiento junto a la rubia.</p><p> </p><p>-Adivino...¿vas a ver a Nico?-le pregunto Yam mirandolo con curiosidad.</p><p> </p><p>-En parte si y en otra,hago esta viaje para alejarme un poco de todo.-le respondió él.-¿Y vos?</p><p> </p><p>-También necesitaba alejarme de todo.-le respondió ella.-Últimamente me sentia un poco abrumada. El "Art One" no era para mi y no tengo ni idea de lo que voy hacer ahora...Asi que voy a ir a pasar un tiempo con mi prima que vive en Nueva York desde hace años.</p><p> </p><p>-Wow...bueno,es entendible.-le sonrio a su amiga.-Por mi parte,mi ruptura con Delfi me afecto más de lo que pensaba y entre en una depresión por eso. Tanto Simón como Nico acordaron que lo mejor sería tomarme un tiempo para mi mismo y aca estoy...</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,eso esta bien. A veces uno necesita un tiempo para uno mismo...</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se quedaron charlando por horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Yam abrio los ojos al sentir que alguien le sacudia el hombro. Ese alguien era la azafata quién venia a avisarles que habían llegado a su destino.En cuanto esta se fue,Yam noto que había estado durmiendo sobre el hombro de Pedro. Un tanto incomoda por esa pequeña cercanía,la rubia desperto a su amigo y le conto que habían llegado.</p><p> </p><p>Al bajar del avión,ambos se despidieron y fueron a encontrarse con los que estaban esperandolos. Nico,en cuanto vio a Pedro,corrió a abrazarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-Te extrañaba amigo.-le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>-Y yo a vos.-correspondio al abrazo y a la sonrisa.-Más vale que tu departamento sea tan bueno como se veia en las videollamadas.</p><p> </p><p>-Obvio,no vivo en una mansión,pero tampoco en una pocilga.-rio Nico para luego conducir a su amigo fuera del aeropuerto.</p><p> </p><p>No muy lejos de ellos,se dio una situación similar.</p><p> </p><p>-Que gusto volver a verte,Yam.-una joven de cabello rubio oscuro abrazaba a la mencionada.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo mismo digo,Lyla.-correspondiendo al abrazo.-¿Como te esta yendo por acá?</p><p> </p><p>-Ah,eso mejor te lo cuento en casa.-le dijo Lyla.-Vamos.</p><p> </p><p>Y ambas mujeres se fueron de allí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Encuentro casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los siguientes días,tanto Yam como Pedro trataron de adaptarse al lugar. Nico le consiguio un trabajo a Pedro en el mismo lugar en el que él mismo trabajaba como mesero. La paga no era mucho,pero tampoco una miseria. Asi que ahí estaban ambos,trabajando en aquel Café concert como en los viejos tiempos,pero sin patines.</p><p> </p><p>Por su parte,Yam no lo había tenido tan fácil. Sin embargo,logro encontrar un trabajo como venderora en un local de ropa. Siempre se le había dado bien el manejo de la ropa y sabía aconsejar a la gente. </p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos se volvio a encontrar hasta una mañana de un sabado cualquiera,cuando ambos fueron enviados a comprar algo de pan. </p><p>-¡Yam! -la llamó el castaño en cuanto la vio al salir del local.</p><p>-Ah,Pedro... -volteo a verlo en cuanto lo escuchó llamarla-. Hola,no sabía que estabas aca...</p><p>-Si,tampoco yo sabia que vos estabas aca.... -un silencio empezo a formarse entre ellos y Pedro decidio romperlo-. Em,¿como estas?¿Como te esta yendo?</p><p> </p><p>-Bien. -respondio ella-. ¿Y a vos?</p><p> </p><p>-También. ¿Caminamos un rato juntos? -le propuso.</p><p> </p><p>-Ok,no creo que mi prima o Nico nos vayan a necesitar durante un rato.</p><p> </p><p>Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse. Nunca habían sido muy amigos. Habían tenido un pequeño acercamiento,pero solo fue para darles un pequeño empujón a Jim y Nico. </p><p> </p><p>-Asi que vos y Nico estan trabajando en esa cafetería... - dijo Yam para romper el hielo-. Mi prima fue a ese bar hace unos días y los vio.</p><p> </p><p>-Si y también algunas veces Nico canta algo para entretener al público. -contó él sin darle mucha importancia-. Es como el Jam &amp; Roller,pero sin pista de patinaje.</p><p> </p><p>-Me imagino... -rio ella levemente-. Yo,por mi parte,estoy trabajando como venderora de ropa en un local de un shopping aca cerca. </p><p> </p><p>-Debí imaginar que estarías relacionada con la ropa. -ahora fue el turno de Pedro de reir-. Recuerdo que vos solías diseñar ropa. Esa era tu mayor pasión,¿o no?¿Que pasó con eso?</p><p> </p><p>-¿Honestamente? No lo sé... -la rubia se encogio de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia al tema-. Creo que la vida me llevo por otros rumbos y Jim no paraba de decirme que tenía que aprovechar mi maravillosa voz para cantar,no sé...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y querías eso? -la mira con curiosidad-. ¿Querías dedicarte a la música?</p><p> </p><p>-Nunca lo pense,pero cuando si lo hice,creí que si y por eso me meti en ese concurso de solistas,pero fue un error. Solo participe de eso porque no sabía lo que quería. -suspira-. En ese tiempo estaba muy confundida. No como vos y Nico y Simón. Ustedes tres si estaban decididos a triunfar con su banda...</p><p> </p><p>-Si y ya viste como nos fue... -Pedro le da una mirada triste-. Extraño eso. Extraño a la Roller Band,pero por otro lado,yo nunca estuve muy decidido con la música. Al menos,no como Nico y Simón. Esos dos no saben vivir sin música. En cuanto a mi,bueno,hubo un tiempo en donde pensé en dedicarme a la cocina. Ser chef...</p><p>-¿Chef?¿vos? -Yam no puede evitar reir-. Perdoname que me ria,pero me llegaron varios rumores que hablaban muy mal de tus habilidades culinarias...</p><p> </p><p>-Si,lo sé. -rié él también-. Yo era un pesimo cocinero. Por eso deje aun lado esa idea.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y ahora? -lo miro con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahora,no lo sé. -le respondio correspondiendo a su sonrisa y mirando a su alrededor-. No tengo ni idea de a que quiero dedicarme,pero con tener un trabajo me basta por ahora.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces,estamos igual. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro cuales son mis objetivos ni que voy hacer en un futuro,pero me emociona descubrirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se miran,sonrientes. Por algún motivo,les gustaba demasiado tener algo en común.Quizas era el alivio de saber que no estaban solos en aquel asunto o solo querían tener un motivo para ser más cercanos. </p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,creo que ya debería irme. -dijo ella-. Mi prima me esta esperando.</p><p> </p><p>-Si y yo tengo que ir con Nico. Ya sabes lo mucho que le molestan las tardanzas,asi que...</p><p> </p><p>-Si,bueno,supongo que ya nos veremos. Adi... -empezo a decir.</p><p> </p><p>-Espera. -la interrumpio-. ¿Te acordas que te dije que en el bar donde Nico y yo trabajamos se hacian shows? Bueno,mañana yo voy a dar una presentación y pensé que te gustaría venir...</p><p> </p><p>-Obvio. -le sonrio ella-. ¿A que hora?</p><p> </p><p>-Yo te aviso por mensaje. -le respondio.</p><p> </p><p>-Ok,hasta mañana. -se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>-Hasta mañana. -le dijo viendo como se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de él.</p><p> </p><p>Pedro se quedo en su lugar por unos minutos viendo como Yam desaparecia entre la gente. Ese beso en la mejilla que le había dado Yam le había gustado más de lo que generalmente le gustarían esos besos de parte de otras de sus amigas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente decidiera no darle importancia. Tal vez,era solo la idea de que Yam era amiga de su ex y eso significaba que algo de Delfi estaba cerca suyo o algo por el estilo. Se negaba a sacar otro tipo de conclusiones. Asi que,olvidando aquello,volvio hacia el departamento donde vivía con Nico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa noche,antes de irse a dormir,Yam recordo las palabras de Pedro sobre su pasión por el diseño y saco sus viejos cuadernos que había traido con ella. Nunca había podido desprenderse de aquellos diseños que había creado y que se habían quedado ahi,esperando ver la luz algún día. Les tenia mucho cariño y le traian muy buenos recuerdos.</p><p> </p><p>Hojeandolos,recordo las palabras que Mora una vez le había dicho: "La creatividad no nació para vivir en un cajón". Era ironico que justamente eso era lo que había hecho. Metio toda su creatividad en un cajón y fingio que nunca había existido. Su pasión por el diseño,termino siendo cosa del pasado.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Revisando tus cosas? -la voz de su prima la saco de sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>-Algo asi... -respondio con tranquilidad mientras la otra se sentaba junto a ella en la cama de la habitación de húespedes que estaba ocupando. </p><p> </p><p>-Recuerdo cuando eramos más chicas y te pasabas horas mirando un vestido en una revista o mirando algún desfile de modas en la televisión. -comento Lyla agarrando otro de los cuadernos llenos de diseños de ropa y abriendolo para hojearlo-. Y luego empezaste a tratar de dibujar vestidos y prendas similares hasta que luego llegaron tus propias creaciones...¿que paso con eso,Yam?¿A donde fue la diseñadora talentosa que estabas destinada a ser?</p><p> </p><p>-No lo sé. -suspiro la rubia menor con nostalgia-. Me perdi,supongo. Los miedos y las dudas inundaron mi mente y termine perdiendome a mi misma. Deje de saber lo que queria hace tiempo,Ly. Por eso hice este viaje. Para redescubrirme y saber que es exactamente lo que quiero.</p><p> </p><p>-Tal vez deberías retomar el diseño. -le sugirio su prima.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Vos decis? -la miro dudosa.</p><p> </p><p>-Claro que lo digo. -le sonrio con cariño-. Jamás vas a saber si eso era lo tuyo o no si lo dejas olvidado por completo. Tenes mucho talento como para dejarlo olvidado.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y si no es lo mio al final?</p><p> </p><p>-Si no es lo tuyo,cosa que dudo,siempre hay otras opciones. Solo tenes que probar. Tarde o temprano vas a encontrar tu lugar. -la animo Lyla mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.</p><p> </p><p>Yam le sonrio. Se sentia feliz de tener a su prima junto a ella. Poco después de que Lyla se fuera,envio un mensaje a Jim contandole todo lo que le había pasado desde su llegada. La respuesta de la pelirroja era muy similar a lo que le había dicho su prima,tenia su talento para diseñar ropa no podia ser desperdiciado y menos ahora que tenia tiempo para dedicarse a eso sin problemas.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente,Pedro y Nico ensayaban para su presentación en el "Coffee shop",el lugar en donde trabajan. Sin embargo,Pedro estaba algo nervioso y Nico lo noto.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que te pasa,Pedro? -le pregunto consternado el rubio luego del décimo fallo por parte de Pedro con la guitarra.</p><p> </p><p>-Nada. -respondio el castaño haciendo como si nada le pasara.</p><p> </p><p>-No te creo. -su amigo dejo la guitarra aun lado,se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijo-. ¿Que te pasa? Y te pregunto en serio.</p><p> </p><p>-Es que hoy Yam y su prima vienen a vernos y quiero que todo salga perfecto. Nada más. -confesó Pedro sin pudor.</p><p> </p><p>-Tranquilo,nos va a salir perfecto. -lo tranquilizo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Y en caso de que no salga tan bien,tampoco es para tanto. Solo son Yam y su prima ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>-Eh...si. -esquivo su mirada y se quedo mirando para otro lado,pero Nico lo dedujo rápido.</p><p> </p><p>-A menos que... -empezo a decir el mencionado mirando a Pedro con algo de sorpresa-. ¿No será que te gusta Yam?</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que? -Pedro rio-. Claro,Yam me gusta...me gusta como amiga. Si estas pensando en otra cosa,vas por muy mal camino.</p><p> </p><p>-Dale,no te hagas,Pedro. A mi me podes... -empezo a decir Nico hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.</p><p> </p><p>-Uff,salvado por la campana. -festejo el castaño mientras su amigo revisaba su celular-. ¿Quién es?</p><p> </p><p>Nico no contesto,estaba ocupado en responder el mensaje. Pedro,curioso,no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo.Solo logró leer el nombre de Jim en la pantalla del celular. Suficiente como para poner una sonrisota burlona y pensar en todas las veces que podria joder a Nico con esto.</p><p> </p><p>-Asi que Jim ¿eh? -dijo en cuanto el otro guardo su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans.</p><p> </p><p>-Nos estuvimos mensajeando desde que llegue aca. Ella me aconsejo varias veces con mi relación con Ada. -explico el rubio y luego agrego-: Y antes de que digas nada,no fue para nada incomodo porque Jim y yo somos muy buenos amigos y eso es todo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Es todo lo que queres tener o es todo lo que tenes? -indago. No se creia para nada que Nico haya olvidado por completo a la pelirroja y estaba más que seguro que solo anduvo con Ada para olvidarse de ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Si no queres que te pregunte por Yam,entonces no me preguntes por Jim ¿ok? -propuso el rubio que ya queria seguir con el ensayo.</p><p> </p><p>-No hay nada con Yam,ya te lo dije. -se irrito un poco-. Además,seria algo ironico ¿no? Vos con Jim y yo con Yam que es su mejor amiga...</p><p> </p><p>-Mejor,no hablemos de chicas y sigamos ensayando antes de que termine nuestro turno de descanso. -dijo Nico dando por terminado el tema y ambos continuaron ensayando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La presentación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyla y Yam llegaron a "Coffee shop" varios minutos antes de la presentación de Nico y Pedro. Con la mirada recorrieron el lugar buscando un lugar. El sitio era tan grande como lo era el Jam &amp; Roller. Aunque sus colores eran más sobrios y su clientela más variada. Frente a las mesas había un gran escenario con un par de sillas y microfonos mientras que al costado de las mesas se encontraba el mostrador. Los meseros iban y venian.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentaron a la mesa más cercana al escenario y agarraron el menú sobre la mesa para elegir su pedido. Yam eligio un simple café y Lyla opto por un café. </p><p> </p><p>-Asi que estos chicos formaban una banda ¿no? -comento la mayor luego de haber hecho sus pedidos a una mesera.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,junto con un chico Mexicano llamado Simón. -respondio Yam-. Eran la Roller Band del Jam &amp; Roller y muy talentosos también.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y que les paso? -pregunto intrigada Lyla.</p><p> </p><p>-Un par de gemelas insoportables,paso. -respondio mientras fruncia el ceño recordando a Eva y Ada-. Por culpa de esas,se pelearon y se separaron. Luego se volvieron a reconciliar,pero el tonto de Nico lo arruino todo al irse detrás de Ada.</p><p> </p><p>-Nico,el ex novio de tu mejor amiga... -señalo recordando que Yam le había contado como había tratado de mantener a la pelirroja y al rubio juntos.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,ese bobo. -confirmo. Sabia que Jim nunca lo había podido superar como aparentaba ante los demás y que le había dolido mucho la partida de Nico. Por eso Yam no podia evitar estar muy molesta con él.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y ese chico,Pedro?¿Como es?</p><p> </p><p>-Estas muy preguntona hoy ¿no?... -rio la rubia menor.</p><p> </p><p>-Solo quiero saber más del dúo que vamos a escuchar hoy,eso es todo. -se excuso su prima.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,Pedro siempre fue bueno. -le respondio Yam sintiendose de repente algo nerviosa por tocar ese tema-. Fue novio de Delfi.</p><p> </p><p>"Novio de Delfi",esa simple frase hizo que sintiera nauseas. Yam nunca habia sido gran fan de "Pelfi". Pensaba que él era demasiado bueno para ella y lo había confirmado cuando se entero que ella lo había dejado por video y por otro chico. Tampoco le había gustado que volvieran para que luego ella nuevamente lo dejara. No,Pedro merecia algo mejor.</p><p> </p><p>-Y no te cae bien esa chica... -dedujo Lyla.</p><p> </p><p>-No,¿que decis? -nego mientras veia como les traian sus pedidos y los colocaban frente a ellas-. Delfi es mi amiga.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y por que te pusiste asi,entonces? -la otra la miro sin entender y la mayor explico-: Te pusiste como rara y dijiste eso último como si te diera asco.</p><p> </p><p>-Es porque no me gusta hablar sobre relaciones amorosas. -respondio Yam-. Me recuerdan a mi inexistente experiencia.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y Ramiro que? </p><p> </p><p>-Ya te dije mil veces que con Ramiro no hubo nada. -le aclaro,algo irritada por tener que decirselo otra vez-. Nunca senti nada por él y termine jugando con sus sentimientos y tratandolo mal solo por no poder decirle la verdad y querer tener lo que Jim tenia con Nico. Eso no era amor,Lyla.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,bueno. No te enojes. -levanto las manos en un gesto para calmar la tensión-. Es solo que me hablaste también de él que me confundio un poco.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,lo mismo dijo Jim. -rio Yam-. Pero no. Él no era para mi ni yo para él. Por suerte ya encontro a su verdadero amor.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrio al recordar cuanto Ramiro le había contado a ella y Jim que se había reencontrado con Fernanda,aquella chica del grupo Adrenaline que lo tenia muerto de amor en el pasado,y que se había animado a invitarla a salir.Ahora eran una pareja tan sólida y estable que ya estaban comprometidos.</p><p> </p><p>-Mira,ya empieza el show de tus amigos. -comento Lyla señalando el escenario en donde Nico y Pedro estaban acomodandose para comenzar a cantar.</p><p> </p><p>-Hola,hola -hablo Nico a traves del microfono mientras se acomodaba en la silla junto con su guitarra y llamaba la atención del público-. Bueno,somos Nico y Pedro. Vamos a tratar de animar un poco el ambiente con nuestra música.</p><p> </p><p>-Esperemos que les guste. -agregó Pedro y la melodia de la guitarra comenzo a sonar.</p><p> </p><p>Yam se tenso un poco al reconocer la canción que no era otra que "Como decirte lo que siento",aquella canción que Pedro le había dedicado a Delfi y que a Yam le hacia recordar lo odiosa que había estado Delfi junto con Jazmín en ese tiempo,cuando habían vuelto a ser el dúo superficial y engreido que alguna ves habían sido. Y nuevamente Yam había creido que Pedro era demasiado para alguien como Delfi.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo,a pesar de esto,Yam no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en Pedro quién le correspondia esa mirada. Ambos no podian dejar de mirarse. Yam pensaba en lo talentoso y atractivo que era Pedro mientras que este solo pensaba en lo hermosa que estaba y siempre había sido Yam. Tenia muchas ganas de terminar aquella presentación e ir a hablar con ella. Se sentian atraidos el uno al otro y de esto tanto Nico como Lyla se dieron cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>Al terminar la canción,el público aplaudio bien fuerte y Pedro se dirigio hacia donde estaban las dos rubias.</p><p> </p><p>-Asi que vinieron... -comento sonriente.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,mi prima tenia que ver lo talentosos que son mis amigos. -dijo Yam sin imaginar la punzada de dolor que sintio Pedro al oir la palabra "amigos"-. Por cierto,ella es Lyla. Mi prima. Lyla,él es Pedro.</p><p> </p><p>-Es un placer conocer a un músico tan talentoso. -dijo Lyla de una manera que a Yam no le agrado para nada.</p><p> </p><p>-El gusto es mio y el talento acá es mi amigo Nico. -señalo a su amigo que justamente se había acercado para saludar a Yam-. Nico,ella es la prima de Yam,Lyla. </p><p> </p><p>-Un gusto. -dijo el rubio-. Pero creo que ya tenemos que volver al trabajo. </p><p> </p><p>-Uy,si. Nos vemos. -los chicos las saludaron y se alejaron para retomar con su trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Te molesto,no? -indago Lyla en cuanto se quedaron solas.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Molestar? -Yam la miro confundida.</p><p> </p><p>-El halago que le hize a Pedro. -le respondio-. Me parecio que no te gusto mucho.</p><p> </p><p>-Claro que no. -mintio-. Si estas insinuando que me puse celosa,estas muy equivocada. Solo me parecio algo exagerada tu forma de saludar a mis amigos. Nada más.</p><p> </p><p>-Aja,voy hacer como que te creo. -rio provocando el bufido de la joven.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Había sido una jornada agotadora para Nico y Pedro. Al llegar a su departamento,ambos solo querian comer y luego irse a dormir. Sin embargo,Nico estaba necesitado hablar con Pedro sobre algo que había notado durante su pequeño show.</p><p> </p><p>-Y es por eso que Simón y Matteo no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo... -le termino de contar Pedro sobre las últimas noticias sobre sus amigos mientras cortaba un pedazo de pizza.</p><p> </p><p>-Que bien. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -deja sobre la mesa su plato ya vacio.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,decime. -respondio para luego dar un mordisco a su porción.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Te pasa algo con Yam? -le pregunto finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>-Nico,ya hablamos de esto. -le dijo sin mirarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-No es lo que parecia en nuestra presentación. -lo contradijo-. Te vi y la vi. Vi como se miraban.</p><p> </p><p>-¿La viste? -lo miro-. ¿Como?¿Que viste?</p><p> </p><p>-Vi como se miraban. -respondio-. No podian sacarse la mirada de encima y sus ojos brillaban de una manera rara.</p><p> </p><p>-El trabajo te afecto el cerebro,Nico. -rio su amigo-. Ella nunca me miraria asi y yo...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Vos,que?¿Estas admitiendo que te pasa algo? </p><p> </p><p>-Tal vez...no sé.Siempre hubo quimica entre nosotros,pero nunca la vi como la vi hoy. -se atrevio a confesar.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y como la viste? -le pregunto Nico que ya intuia la respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>-Como la chica más hermosa del mundo. -sonrio-. Pero,aunque yo sienta algo,es muy pronto. No olvide del todo a Delfi y tal vez esto que siento no sea más que un desesperado intento para olvidarme de Delfi. Además,también esta Ramiro. ¿De verdad crees que ella pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido?</p><p> </p><p>-Pedro,a ella nunca le gusto Ramiro. -le contó,logrando que el castaño abriera los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Como lo sabes? -le pregunto algo desconfiado,tal vez eran rumores que Jazmín se había encargado de difundir en su canal.</p><p> </p><p>-Yam me lo dijo una vez cuando se lo pregunte. -Pedro abrio la boca para hacer otra pregunta,pero fue interrumpido por el rubio-: Y antes de que digas nada,si ya se que fueron pareja,pero ella parecio feliz con esa relación. Un par de veces la note triste y apagada,cosa que Ramiro nunca lo noto y eso que la tenia justo al lado.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno,los demás tampoco lo notamos. -agrego Pedro mientras agarraba un vaso lleno de jugo y tomaba un sorbo-. Todos creiamos que ella estaba enamorada de él porque tenia sentido. A veces del odio al amor hay un solo paso,¿no?</p><p> </p><p>-A veces. -concordo Nico-. Pero si te soy sincero,siempre me gustaste más vos para ella que Ramiro. Incluso con Jim ibamos a intentar emparejarlos,pero aparecio Delfi en tu vida y todos nuestros planes se esfumaron con el viento.</p><p> </p><p>-Si,pero ahora todo es diferente. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizas,en algun momento,Yam y yo tengamos otra oportunidad. </p><p> </p><p>Era cierto,todo era diferente. Una vida diferente,una historia diferente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo,Pedro penso en la idea de volver a salir con alguien. Ya había llorado por Delfina tanto tiempo y varias veces que ya era hora de dejarla atrás y comenzar algo nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>